Double Agent
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort team up one time and one time only to battle a unified cause. Severus Snape. oneShot.


**A/N: **I know I know, why aren't I working of 'When Life's a Bitch' but I promise you that I am going to start working on revising the next chapter as soon as possible. Please don't hurt me.

**Title: **Double Agent  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs exclusively to JKR…she is a goddess. I am making no money from this. 

**Warnings:**…none

**--------------------------**

He sighed in a strange yet wonderful mix of concentration and serenity as he stirred the boil-removing potion for Poppy. Just as he was about to bottle it he felt the all to familiar burning on the left forearm. Sighing once again he shot down the last of his fire whiskey and quickly stabilized his potion before heading towards his room to gather up his robes and mask. He shrunk them and placed them in his pocket before discreetly sneaking through the winding halls of the castle to the front doors and heading outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air before setting off at a quick pace to the gates. Once he was safely on the other side he put on the robes and mask and concentrated on his Dark Mark and apparated away.

He truly was the embodiment of the word Slytherin. He played the role of spy for both side and neither knew that he was giving information to their enemy. Just enough information to mean something and be more useful than others but not enough to draw attention to the fact that he is the one doing the spying for both sides. It truly is ingenious. He stayed directly in the center of both sides. Playing the field for each, waiting for the day to come when one side would win and he would be free to accept his role as a hero and winner on the side that is no doubt victorious.

As he arrived in the location he was surprised to see, not the stones and thrones of the Dark Lord's regular hideouts but an office. It was quite large and had a single brown leather chair sitting in front of a large mahogany desk upon thick carpet. Seated behind the desk looking the part of an esteemed business man was none other than the Dark Lord and behind him looking serenely out the window was the shock, Dumbledore. Now was when he began to get slightly nervous. He bowed as was his duty and was then unsure as to what he should do.

"Sit." Came the order from The Dark Lord and he did as he was told. He sat in the chair in front of the desk and fidgeted with his fingers a bit before he regained his composure and stilled. "What an I do for you my Lord?" He bowed his head in submission. "You could explain why Dumbledore came to me to tell me that you have not only been spying for me but him as well." The fidgeting began again. Poor thing didn't know what to say. "It was necessary to give him some trivial information in order to correctly play the art as a spy for him and not just you my lord." The Dark Lord attached his fingers at the tips and looked at him over them.

"Ah, Severus, you always were quick on your feet, or should I say tongue, for you see, not only was the information you gave me more than the trivial amount Dumbledore believed but you also gave him more that I thought. That there is reason enough to kill you." Severus' eyes widened slightly and he hastened to explain himself. "My lord, you know better than myself that sometimes I needed to give one more than the usual drivel in order to keep my position. I needed to give him something more every now and then. You must believe me."

"Ah, Severus you do humor me." Dumbledore spoke for the first time that evening. He came to lean back on the front left corner of the desk facing Severus. "Why is it that you immediately throw yourself to His feet and not mine. Surely you know that the deciding factor as to who will win this war is on my side. Does that not mean that you should be groveling at my feet?" Severus was begging to panic and his eyes darted from the Dark Lord to Dumbledore many times before he spoke. "Surly Dumbledore you know of Harry's growing infatuation with the Dark Arts, it's only a matter of time before he promises himself to the Dark Lord as many have before him." The Dark Lord smirked at this and Dumbledore merely twinkled.

"Surly you didn't actually believe that Harry's trust in me was wavering Severus. I told him to act like that in front of you; it was part of my plan to prove that you were spying more than you were supposed to. I knew that if you were on my side you would try to dissuade him from joining the Dark but I also knew that if you were loyal to the Dark than you would try to show him more and more of the things that were apparently of great interest to him. And yet, you did neither. You simply sat back and watched him. Left him a book on the Dark Arts then gave him a detention for having it. Making it seem to the bystander on either side that you were helping them when in reality you were only helping yourself. It truly was an ingenious plan of you and myself."

As he spoke slowly his eyes began to grow ore and more round and he realized that he was caught in the act. He opened his mouth to give some half assed explanation but all three of them knew it to be a moot point. He simply slumped over in his chair acknowledging that he had been caught. The Dark Lord smirked and Dumbledore twinkled more than ever.

"I am going to do something never done before Severus. I am not going to torture you and I am not going to kill you." At this Severus began to straiten slightly in hope. "What I am going to do is I am going to break you wand, bind your magic and send you into the muggle world with all of you memories. You will be stuck with no magic and no job, no money and no home. You will have to fend for yourself in what seems like a whole other universe. Good luck." Severus was horrified and as he said each thing he would do to him, Dumbledore did it so when he said good luck a portkey was shoved into his hand, the last magical thing that would ever happen to him to his fingers would touch.

Worse than death, his punishment was a life of knowing how wonderful magic is and was and never being able to use it. A life of hardships and troubles and all things horrible fore he had no money and no training in anything moderately muggle. Poor thing.

A/N: I was inspired by the movie Meet Joe Black. Hope you liked it. Love you Cozy! Hope you feel better!


End file.
